


Cuphead in Silly Symphonies~

by Gears112



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dice is a tsundere, Drabbles, Gen, Mugs is a cinnamon roll, Multi, Musical References, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, The Devil Went Down To Georgia, The Devil is a Cat, ideas, lady luck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: A series of one-shots/prompts/drabbles/etc, set in the Cuphead world, exploring ideas and character development. Will include OCs





	1. Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugs finds Lady Luck out in Isle 3 and learns a few things regarding the Devil and King Dice

...

“Ms. Lady Luck!” Fortuna chuckled as she turned to see Mugman coming over to her as she looked over Baroness’s Bon Bon’s roaming treats and feeding the candy cane pheasants.

“Mugman, I said you can just call me Luck or Fortuna; Miss just makes me seem all formal ‘n that’s hardly the way I am.” The blue tinted mug blushed before seeing the birds. “These fellas don’t bite, here.” She handed him some cinnamon bread crumbs. “They’ll eat it out of your hand if you’re still enough.

“W-Whoa…” Mugs whispered softly as the birds took the food quickly, and chirping as they tried to eat it in one gulp. “T-This-I never knew Mrs. Baroness had these…then again…” He tossed the rest of the bread crumbs and looked away. Fortuna sighed and gestured the boy to sit next to her.

“You didn’t expect to do the Devil’s dirty work?” Mugs nodded as he slumped next to the pixie. “Well, at least he gave your that, hoo boy, I remember one time Caleb got under Lulu’s skin, he was scrubbing all of Porkrind’s shops with a mere toothbrush for a fourscore!” 

“Caleb? Lulu?” Fortuna blushed and giggled.

“Oh, sorry, you boys probably only know ‘em by their titles; Caleb Midas Dice is King Dice’s real name and Lulu’s a pet name I have for the Devil. He’s really named Lucifer, but that’s his old name back when he was still a feathery old messenger for the Big Guy.” She gestured up to the sky before smiling. “And I’ll give you and your brother the luxury of calling him ‘Lulu’,” Mugs giggled.

“Thank ya ma’-erm Fortuna!” Mugs beamed before frowning slightly. “Wait, how do you know them anyways? I don’t remember seeing you when me and my brother were there to get our contracts….”

“I was off in a place called an island down south from here called Georgia, or something along those lines, maps aren’t my fortitude, visiting my pal Johnny. Lulu doesn’t like it when I do, so I do it as much as I can to peeve him off; Johnny was the only person besides you two to beat him.”

“Whoa!! How did he do that?!” Fortuna looked surprised.

“Well! I thought that everybody heard the story by now! But I suppose I can spare a moment to tell you,” Fortuna leaned back, a peaceful smile on her face.

_ It all started when Dice was singing…. _

_ , _

_ , _

_ “Why on Zeus’s cloudy beard are we down here in the middle of summer?” The pixie woman grumbled, fanning herself as she, the Devil, and his latest manager, some dice-headed naive fool who thought he could run the Devil’s Casino well, walked down the dusty and humid streets of a small town in Georgia. The black furred devil growled as he shot dirty looks at all the residents, who fled quickly. _

_ “I need a soul.”  _

_ “That answers none of my questions Lu.” She sighed and turned to the manager, probably to ask if he could grab her a soda before it started. Both the pixie and the devil froze, as did most the town as a baritone voice sang along with a beautiful violin playing. For Fortuna it brought her back to the ancient days where they called to the muses and to her before beginning their games or battles, the great celebrations of victory, of wonder. She felt herself swoon slightly before the big black spoilsport laughed, sounding like gurgling glass. _

_ “That’s my sap!” He stormed over to the sound and Fortuna reluctantly followed before seeing that the manager, Caleb she recalled, singing some upbeat song while the violinist, a orange tabby cat by the looks of it, was playing. _

_ “You!” The Devil roared, stopping the music in a heartbeat. “You want make a bet?! A fiddle of gold against your soul if you think you’re better than me!” The violinist mused as he leaned against the tree stump as the Devil glared at the manager. “And if you want to continue distracting my employees…” Fortuna rolled her eyes in annoyance and was about to tell him off when the cat chuckled. _

_ “Well, my name’s Johnny, and it might be a sin; but I’ll take your bet, you son of a bitch, I’m the best that’s ever been!” _

.

* * *

 

.

“...Oh the ride back to the Isles, I swear,” Fortuna sighed. “Lulu kept wailing and crying, and Caleb was trying to comfort him-that’s how I started to guess he had something for Lu- and I was busy trying to not get a headache from the whining.” Mugs nodded slowly.

“So he did that all on his own? Wow…”

“Yeah, without magic, Lu’s pretty much a wet paper towel. And I didn’t even do anything to help either one; I was in such a shock that the kid was so willing to take the bet, and to win, that I forgot to even stack the scales one way or another!” She laughed and shook her head before looking at Mugs. “That’s my job at the casino, hun, I make sure that everyone’s just lucky enough to bet it all….Well, I do that sometimes; I’m really just there to make sure the lonely fellas have a pretty lady pay attention to them, and I stiff them of their money.” Mugs gasped.

“You’re a thief!?” Fortuna shrugged.

“More like an expensive date option if you want guarantee good luck hitting the tables.” She sighed. “Mostly I’m just there because I’m not really welcomed upstairs; angels are pretty tight on making sure that you agree with them, regardless if who they’re talking to is a few centuries older than them. And I’m not evil enough for Hell.” She made a face. “That and Caleb is a swell singer, and Rum, you know part of Dice’s forces, drunkard?” Mugs nodded. “Well, he makes the most beautiful cakes around and-”

“He hasn’t let me know!?” Bon Bon demanded, the two looking at her. “The fiend! I am the one who creates the master confectionary cakery! Not him!”

“Your cakes are really good though,.” Mugs offered and Bon Bon smiled sweetly at the boy.

“Thank you Mugs,” She turned to Fortuna. “And what’s this about the Devil being called Lulu? If there’s things to ruffle that ruffian’s fur, I should be privy to that!” Fortuna chuckled.

“But of course, how about all three of taste and talk on our way to Hilda? She said she’s found new stars; I’m sure she’d appreciate more eyes to see it.” Mugs beamed.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

 


	2. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble where we see Fortuna attempting to relax before something decides to crash that idea straight down.

...

Considering where the location where the casino was located, the summit of a volcano near the mouth of Inkwell Hell, it wasn’t surprising that the casino also had the best spa in all of the Isles. Built and modeled after the classical Roman bathhouses, many a casino-goer could relax or have a wonderful time refreshing before heading back into the casino to risk it all. Fortuna smiled as she slipped into one of the baths, her personal favorite as it was far enough away from the crowd, while also being high enough she could still keep an eye on things; after all, it was her little bit of paradise and she really didn’t need anymore headache today; the Devil was apparently in a ‘No means Ok for me to use the patrons as trident targets’ mood and she had to deal with many a complaint before sneaking off. She let out a tired sigh as she sunk lower into the water and tried to relax. She leaned back before there was a loud crashing sound and the sound of expensive things being broken.

“Not even 5 seconds of peace…” She grumbled as she got out of the water and stormed over, taking one of the gold linen robes from the imp-staff as she went to the sound. “Lulu, I told you to stop playing with your trident in public! You’re going to get us all in…trouble….” She trailed off as she finished tying the robe around her as she saw what caused the crater in one of the massage rooms, burnt and smoldering feathers still gracefully falling onto the pile. Fortuna blinked slowly before turning to one of the skeleton massage specialists.

“Get Dice on the phone; it’s going to be a long one.”

.

* * *

 

.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

“I’m really sorry Mr. King Dice…” Mugman muttered again, wrapped in one of the spa towels as Hocus Pocus handed him some hot chocolate. King Dice sighed as the Devil was surveying the damage done with Fortuna. “Cuphead was gettin’ beat real bad and I tried to help...and well…” He quickly took a sip of the drink as the Devil grunted.

“The whole room’s gotta be replaced.” He muttered. “And cursed; whatever you brats were fighting was an angel and like my place am I going to have the holy shit going on near my casino!” Mugman looked at him.

“An angel?” The boy scrunched his face. “He wasn’t very nice…Aren’t angels supposed to be nice?” Dice and the Devil avoided looking at Mugman as Hocus chuckled nervously.

“What happen anyway sport?” The rabbit asked nervously. “I mean so Mr. Devil can get a report to the big guy upstairs!” Lu rolled his eyes in annoyance, earning him a swat from the pixie. Mugman stared down at his drink and sighed.

“Me and Cups were outside playing in the woods, maybe about a few minutes away from Elder Kettle’s house...near the Root Pack’s place, when we saw this hooded fella being yelled at by Mr. C,” Mugman furrowed his brows. “Cups came over and started asking what was going on, and while the hooded fella didn’t want him there, Crybaby told Cups that the hooded figure wanted them to sign with him…”

“Hmm, one of those redemption-seeking angels.” Lu made a face. “The most obnoxious of my former brothers.” Dice motioned Mugs to continue. 

“Well, Cup thought he was one of your imps, Mr. Devil, and threatened him to beat it….and then the hooded figure took off his cloak and started attacking, even when Crybaby tried to say that Cup was a good guy!” Mugs sighed softly as Fortuna made a tch sound.

“Well, I will go and make sure that heads roll.” She proclaimed before storming off, not even bothering to change into her normal attire. They all watched her leave before Dice got the attention by sighing loudly.

“We’re going to get a nasty phone call…” he muttered before looking at Mugs. “And you need to be heading back home; I’m almost certain that your Grandpap’s gonna be worried about you, especially after the beat down Luck’s gonna give that angel…”

“Dice,” The Devil growled. “My spa though,” Dice rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve got enough profit to fix it. ‘Sides, he’ll break the casino again if we make him work for us.” Mugman chuckled nervously as Hocus Pocus muttered a smart ass remark regarding the ‘gamist in the land’ as Dice turned back to Mugs. “You need anybody to take you home?” Mugman shook his head quickly, imagining the canary Elder Kettle would have if someone from the casino was with him. He stood up and handed the drink back to the rabbit.

“T-Thank you, Mr. King Dice, and Mr. Devil sir, and Mr. Hocus Pocus…” Mugman said. “I’ll get going now.” He quickly scurried out of the spa, stopping only to hand back the towel to a skeleton assistant. Devil and Dice watched him leave and Dice chuckled.

“He’s a good kid.” The Devil made a cat like grumble. “I know you like the kid too, no need to hide.”

“Whatever. I’ve got to go figure out why the hell angels are showing up on _ my _ island!!” Devil stormed off and Dice and Hocus Pocus exchanged looks, both knowing full well that their boss was a softie at heart.


	3. Photos of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Drabble of Djimmi and the Brothers hanging out and looking over some photos.

...

“Do you know Fortuna Mr. Djimmi?” The red genie looked at the two and nodded.

“We have crossed paths before, yes. I suppose you have been blessed by her magic as well?” Djimmi raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t? Well, that’s a bit of a surprise I suppose.”

“She’s got magic?” Cuphead asked. “She don’t look like she has magic…”

“Well,” Djimmi chuckled. “I suppose that fortune doesn’t quite have the same iconic look like Hilda, Bon-Bon nor my own magic…” The boys looked at him confused. “You don’t think I’ve always looked like this?” Djimmi belted out a hearty laugh and conjured up a large photo album. It appeared and landed in his arms and he flipped through the pages before he found the page he was looking for. “Aha, here is what I appeared before I became the djinn I was today.” He lowered the book and the two brothers saw the picture of a young human-looking man in front of a sign that was labeled “Williams School for the Genie-Inclined Magicians” with a really old looking man with a mustache and beard. “Me and my grandfather on my first day of school…” Djimmi chuckled as Mugman whistled.

“Wowie…” Cuphead said before pointing to the outfit. “Where can I get something like that?” Djimmi chuckled.

“Well, Beppie made it for me…” He was thankful for his red-tinted skin, which hid the blush that was on his face currently. “He is surprisingly patient with a sewing machine.” Cuphead nodded before he got a smile which made his brother look hesitant.

“Cups…?”

“I’ll be right back! I’mma ask him if he can make me a cool outfit like that too!” Before Mugman could argue, the red shorted-kid bolted to Beppi’s circus. Djimmi chuckled as Mugman groaned.

“Don’t worry, Beppi loves a challenge…”

“Cup’s not going to stay put long enough for anything…”

“Exactly.” Mugman smiled slightly as they heard the cheerful banter of Cups and Beppi.


	4. Placebo (Magic Carnival Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beppi goes to get some 'special' help with his love life, consequences be damned.

...

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Fortuna was about to point out that Beppi was in fact, a clown, but bit her tongue at the face the clown was making; it was so serious, so out of place, that Fortuna just sighed.

“You do realize this isn’t like Lulu’s contracts. There’s no loophole, no hiding if you screw up, no backsies if it goes south, no little boys with magic finger guns to kick your ass and then saving you…” She and Beppi both chuckled at the unintentional funny way that sounded. Fortuna leaned on the desk in the lobby of the spa. “I just want you to realize the importance of what you’re asking.”

“Pfft, you make it sound like I’m selling my soul or somethin’,” He forced a laugh but Fortuna frowned.

“Cashing in all your life’s luck so you can get with someone. It’s borderline as bad.” Fortuna said before studying Beppi’s face before chuckling. “I have a feeling that you’re certain as you can be…”

“Seriously Positively Absolutely No doubts ma’am!” Beppi said, dramatically moving his hand as if to prove his point. Fortuna chuckled before pulling out a small vial of a clear liquid. Beppi frowned slightly. “Do I have to drink that?”

“You want to get it with them or not?” Beppi went a color not yet seen in balloons yet and snatched and threw back the vial as Fortuna got another glass and lit a candle. “Now this might be a little-”

“OH NO THE PAIN! THE AGONY-THE-”

“Fuzzy feeling.” Was the deadpan finish as Beppi stopped his dramatics realizing that he wasn’t in any pain. He chuckled sheepishly as Fortuna swirled the vial in her hand as a pale rose colored liquid was appearing in it, mesmerizing the child-like clown. Once the vial was filled, Fortuna used the liquid to put out the candle, the smoke creating the shape of a heart before it dissipated.

“Oooo….”

“It’s done. Now get your multi-colored butt outta here; I gave you an hour to get back home before all your luck leaves you, so you can at least warn people.” She shooed him out as the clown thanked her profusely.

.

* * *

 

.

The Great Djimmi knew something was up with his tiny comedic friend. Well, at least more than usual. Bon Bon was the first to bring it up, considering she busted into his tent dragging the clown by the throat and wearing the remnants of a six tier cake.

“FIX. HIM.” She demanded as she held up the clown, who wheezed a chuckle. “This buffon is a klutz!!”

“Isn’t that part of the clown charm?” Djimmi asked slowly, careful to chose his words as to not get hit. Bon Bon growled.

“He’s even more of a klutz! If he was human, he’d be dead 100 times over!” Bon Bon growled and tossed the clown to a chair. “And I was going to surprise Hilda with a lovely cake, but you’ve ruined it!” She huffed like a child throwing a tantrum and crossed her arms, sitting in another one of Djimmi’s chair. “It was supposed to be like eating a cloud and she was gonna love it and love me…” She mumbled the rest and like the only adult in the room he was, Djimmi sighed gently and turned to Beppi.

“Beppi, care to explain what’s going on? This isn’t like you…” He said softly. “You are usually far more graceful than this…” Beppi went pink and chuckled sheepishly.

“Well, uh, I-uh...I might’ve…”

“If you sold your soul again, I will not hesitate to pop  _ every _ balloon you own.”

“Bon Bon,” Djimmi warned. “Not helping.”

“I gave my luck, alright!” Beppi cried out, surprising the two. “I went to that Lady Luck and I gave up all the rest of my luck so I could be lucky with love with you Djimmi!!” He rubbed his eyes, smudging his clown makeup as Bon Bon and Djimmi exchanged looks. “That’s why I’ve been so unlucky the past week, ok?! I’ve got no luck cause I wanted to be lucky with you Djimmi!!”

“Beppi…” Djimmi started to say slowly before Bon Bon started howling with laughter. Beppi turned red and pouted. “I didn’t know…you could’ve told me…” Bon Bon snorted and swatted Djimmi.

“That’s why he went to Fortuna you dolt! She gave him a placebo!” Both Djimmi and Beppi looked at the baroness, who sighed dramatically and sighed. “Placebo, basically she gave you something to make you think you were lucky with love.” Beppi raised an eyebrow. 

“But it was swirly and I lost all my luck….”

“It was theaterics.” The trio turned to see the pixie. “If you didn’t think that you had gotten better at love, would you have gotten the cake made?” Djimmi looked at Beppi, who blushed sheepishly.

“You were my secret admirer?” Bon Bon nodded.

“Who would’ve thought that he’s a charmer?” She laughed, though she glared at the pixe. “Though you owe me for a new dress and cake!” Fortuna shrugged.

“Put it on Lu’s tab.” She said before helping the baroness up. “Now, let’s let these two lovebirds have some  _ alone _ time~”


	5. Beginnings: Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea where Mugs learns the reasons why the residents of Inkwell got their contracts with the Devil in the first place.

...

“What are you doing?!”

“I-I’m s-sorry-Misses Piro-S-She said that you-were” Dice sighed as Mugman started to hyperventilate. He buttoned his shirt up and walked over to Mugman, leading him to the kitchen island in his room.

“It’s alright, Mugman, you just startled me…” Mugman sniffled. “Now why are you here at the casino?”

“Cuphead wanted to play a few rounds…and I wanted to find you to make sure he didn’t sell our souls again….” Dice smiled slightly before chuckling.

“I learned my lesson before, kiddo, I won’t make any deals with him, though why the boss’s name are you two doing back here?” Mugman shrugged defeatedly.

“Cuphead wanted to play the games….he thinks he really good at ‘em…” Dice sighed and rubbed his temples. “Elder Kettle already gave him the rundown about the fact it's rigged and I know that some are rigged, obviously, but not all of them,” Mugman added quickly, afraid he was offending Dice. Dice chuckled.

“It’s alright, Mugman, I know you’re not offending me on purpose.” He said as he pulled out a can of soda and popped it open, placing a straw in it. “Here, at least have something to settle yourself before you’ve got to chase after your brother.” Mugman raised an eyebrow and Dice snorted. “It ain’t liquor if that’s what you’re worrying about, it’s soda; lemon lime flavor. I don’t drink if I don’t have to.” Mugman looked up at him in surprise.

“Why?”

“Well, in all honesty, I get sick from alcohol pretty damn easily.” He shrugged absently. “Usually I have to bribe Fortuna to let me off the hook if I’m stuck drinking with high-rollers...and boy when I have to pay…” He groaned at that thought before shaking his head, and noted Mugman’s confusion. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

“Why did you give up your soul?” Mugman asked after he thought for a moment. “Like, I can kind of understand why Mr. Cagney, and the Root Pack, and even Mr. Beppi, gave up their souls...but...I don’t understand why you, or Ms. Hilda, or why everybody else gave up their souls; it wasn’t fun when me and Cup lost ours, so I don’t get it…” Dice was silent for a moment before chuckling.

“Well, some of us had a choice, others, not so much...I don’t think it would be polite of me to explain the other’s choices, but I suppose I can tell my tale…” Dice sat on a bar stool as the memories slowly came back.

.

* * *

.

_ Years Ago, Devil’s Casino _

_. _

_ Caleb cleaned the bar as Lady Luck sat next to a pink-tinted young sweet-toon, who was forlorn appearing. _

_ “What’s your pleasure?” He asked Lady Luck who waved him over. He noted that she was always here at the casino, even more so than the regulars he had begun to take note of within his few weeks of working here to make some extra cash. _

_ “Something sweet for Bon here, and don’t worry about me just yet.” Dice nodded slowly before he started to work on the drink, listening as Lady Luck spoke with the girl. “I understand you’ve got your reasons, but I think that staying with that rat isn’t going to be worth it. You got to get out before he decides to toss you with the trash.” _

_ “I know, but if I do...he’ll have my father’s bakery destroyed…” Caleb was stunned, and he looked at the girl as he handed her the drink.  _

_ “Who is he?” He demanded and the girl looked stunned. _

_ “N-No, I can’t let you get hurt!’ She argued and Lady Luck looked at him curiously, perhaps wondering what he was doing. _

_ “No, I won’t let him take advantage of-” _

_ “Ease up Prince Charming.” Lady Luck said firmly, placing her hand up. “I have a better idea; let me work my magic and you give this woman a night she won’t forget and we’ll see if our...mutual will make an appearance.” She nodded simply. “Yes, that will work, there won’t be any harm in that.” _

_. _

“Fate’s pretty funny like that, ain’t it Mugs? Deciding to do the opposite of what we want…”

“I suppose…”

.

_ SMACK! _

_ “You fuckin’ bitch!” Caleb held Bon as she buried herself into his chest as her boyfriend drunkenly struck Lady Luck across the face. _

_ “You  _ **_DARE_ ** _ strike a Goddess!?” There was a brief thought of looking away that cross Caleb’s mind, but he was in awe as Lady Luck started to glow brightly and the burning image of the goddess’s true form emblazoned into Caleb’s mind before everything went white. _

.

* * *

 

.

“Y-You died?” Mugs asked softly and Caleb shrugged.

“I was kinda on my way to dying, but the boss snatched me back to life…” Dice said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So I kind of owe the demon my life for saving my bacon. Bon was perfectly safe; if you don’t look at Lady Luck when she does that, you’re fine….though she hasn’t done that in years….I think it drains her too much to do it too much….”

“But that would be a way to stop fights!” Mugs laughed. “Just say she’s lighting up and everything stops,” Dice chuckled and shook his head.

“You’ve certainly got a point there, Mugs, you certainly do.”


	6. Tipsy Troupe Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't let the Tispy Troupe out in public.

...

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Besides the lack of common sense? Probably a bad cause of a puppy crush.” Pirouetta stated as she looked over at Cuphead, who was dreamily watching something, not that his brother, nor the former employees of the casino could see who he was watching.

“Garsh, that’ll-hic-that’s rich-um!” Rum mused as Whiskey snickered. “Get ‘em some courage j-juice and he’ll be-hic-hic-” Martini swatted the two booze brothers upside the head. “Ow! You blasted-Ack! Stop hittin’ me woman!” Mugman looked at Piroetta.

“Is that bad?” She chuckled and shook her head.

“Oh no, it’s not bad, it just means he’s fallen in love with someone.” 

“But Cup’s never acted like that with me or the Elder Kettle….and I know he loves us…” Pirouetta smiled at the confusion on the still innocent one.

“There’s different kinds of love out there, Mugman. There’s familial love, like what you have with your brother and the Elder Kettle, and then there’s romantic love, like-”

“When the moon hit’s your eye like a big ol’ piece of pie~ that’s A-MORE-A~” Rum wailed and Martini nearly shattered him with the resulting smack upside the head. Pirouetta sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose, wondering why the Devil thought absolutely destroying the casino was smart idea.

“D-Don’t cha really worry about it, kiddo,” Hocus Pocus said timidly, taking Mugman aside while Pirouetta handled the Tipsy Troupe. “Love’s a weird t-thing, and nobody can really explain it...well m-maybe Cala...I mean she is a siren…”

“I thought she was a mermaid Mr. Pocus….”

“Eh, Same thing…” The rabbit shrugged. “I suggest you t-talk to her; maybe she can help you help Cuphead….” Mugman nodded slowly.

“O-Ok...thanks Mr. Pocus…”

.

* * *

 

.

“This is embarrassing.”

“Hey, this is the best thing I can manage while Lu’s throwing his tantrum.” King Dice said as he wheeled the fishbowl that Cala was in towards the house Elder Kettle and the boys resided in. “I don’t exactly have  _ that _ kind of magic.”

“But a fish bowl?”

“It was this or a soup bowl.”

“This works fine then.” King Dice rolled his eyes as they got to the door. He knocked on the door and the old pot opened it, took one look at his guests before starting to close the door, mumbling something about being too old for this nonsense.

“Mr. Kettle.” King Dice leaned over and stopped the door from closing. “We’re wondering where Mugman and his brother Cup-”

“If that boy sold his soul again I swear-”

“We just wanted to have lunch with him,” Cala said quickly. “There’s been no soul selling in the slightest!” Elder Kettle didn’t seem convinced but his rubbed his mustache.

“They went to the shops on Inkwell Isle 3,” He said simply before shutting the door. King Dice waited until they left the island where the house resided before he voiced his thoughts.

“What a crotchety old man.”

“Well, you did attack his grandsons,”

“After  _ Cuphead _ lost his soul. Sides, the Devil wouldn’t want them dead before he made his offer of employment,” Dice shrugged. “He’s a softie once you’re past the fire and brimstones.”

“So rarely?” The dice just nodded as they got to the bridge of Inkwell Isle 3 and saw Piroetta holding Whiskey and Rum, while Mugman was holding Martini back from belting the other two. “O-Oh my….” The group turned and saw them and the drunk drinks drunkenly saluted their boss.

“I just told you to grab some groceries from Porkrind…” Dice said slowly. “Not cause a ruckus…”

“They started arguing about how Cuphead show his affection to whatever he’s been staring at.” Pirouetta snapped, her accent now very apparent as her patience was very thin. “Mugman has been a gentleman in helping reign these fools in while Hocus is with the boy’s brother.”

“Cuphead has a crush?” Cala asked and Mugman nodded.

“Yeah! Misses Pirouetta said-Ofph-He’s most likely in love with somebody cause he’s been staring all dreamy like!” Cala raised an eyebrow;  _ now _ this was going to be a fun topic when she meet up with the girls for lunch later today.


	7. Casino Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of drabbles with the residents of the casinos as the stars

...

“GET OUT OF HERE DICE!!” Fortuna and King Dice exchanged looks as they looked down at Cagney Carnation. 

“ _ That’s _ Cagney?” Fortuna asked softly, squatting down to get a better look at the flower. “I thought he’d be taller in person.”

“Hey!” Dice chuckled as the flower fumed.

“Well, he had to sell his soul for something…” Dice retorted, only to get “swatted” by the plant. He ignored it and checked his gloves. “And we’re not bothering you, we’re just passing through to check on LeGrande…he gets his ‘pills’ through the casino and he’s skipping payment for the past week.” Cagney stopped and looked up at them.

“Shouldn’t be sending a lackey or something?” Dice glared at the flower as Lady Luck chuckled.

“Kinda hard to find extra help when the casino’s in rubble and Lu’s being a extra grouch,” Cagney raised an eyebrow before huffing.

“Whatever, just beat it and don’t touch any of my flowers!” The casino workers rolled their eyes as they quickly left the garden, barely listening to the pipsqueak rant and rave at them.

.

* * *

 

.

“Why is the Mugman boy involved?” Dice scoffed.

“Because his brother bet his soul.” Dice raised an eyebrow at the look the pixie and the stack of chips.

“You do realize Elder Kettle does happen to know some dang good lawyers.”

“Yeah, and?” Fortuna rolled her eyes and walked to the bar, grumbling about morons, while the pile of chips sighed.

“How the in the Boss’s name did you become the manager of this place?”

“I’m not following...what does that have to do with Cuphead and Mugman?”

.

* * *

 

.

“GAH!!”

“You sack of sh-” The cursing and ranting came from boss’s office and every employee looked at the second in command.

“Zhey are playing a game.” Pirouetta said simply. “Something called ‘Smash Brothers’ if I recall correctly.”

“And the cursing…?”

“I believe I heard ze boss call it ‘T-posing for dominance’ or edge guarding; I’m not entirely sure zhey aren’t just yelling for ze hell of it.” She shrugged. “At least there’s no destruction of property yet.”

“Yet bein’ the magic word, darlin’.” The woman sighed softly and rubbed her temples.

“I may need a drink before the night is done….”


	8. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of a previous chapter, with the introduction of Lady Luck and Johnny post-the events of Cuphead.

....

“Hello~?” A melodious voice echoed throughout the halls of the beaten down casino, pulling dice out of his injury-induced slumber ever so slightly as he heard the clicking of heels.

“He’s over there Ma’am.” He heard the gruff voice of an imp and he hear it coming closer.

“Wakey, wakey Dicey~” Dice groaned, tossing over the jacket he used as impromptu sheets, as if they would protect him from waking. There was an equally annoyed groan from the Devil as well as the female voice sighed.

“Come on boys, up and at ‘em! I know you boys aren’t dead yet so stop it.”

“Fuck off, Luck!” The deep bass voice of the Devil hissed, a lot closer than Dice expected it to be. The woman merely laughed, her melodious voice almost convincing Dice to face the day.

“Well, I suppose I’ve done my best.” He heard the clicking of heels, and before Dice could let out a sigh of relief at being left to wallow in his misery, the sound of a mangled cat being skinned alive shot both the casino manager and Prince of Hell flying out of their sleeping spots, their injuries be damned. The offender, a young cat-looking fellow, holding his fiddle, entered while snickering, as a pixie-looking golden dress-wearing woman laughed. The Devil growled and pointed accusingly at the cat as he staggered to his feet.

“What is _he_ doing here!?”

“Heard about what happen to y’all and wanted to see the damage myself.” The cat said simply. “And I wanted to make sure Lady Luck wasn’t going to be too hard on ya.” The woman scoffed playfully.

“Please, Johnny, you’re too kind, I would’ve only gotten a photo for the chorus, and the big fellas upstairs.” The pixie like woman chuckled before frowning. “But I must admit, you boys are pretty banged up…” She snapped her fingers, summoning a few of the imps under Devil’s rule. “You boys get me the med kit, pronto!” Devil rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine Fortuna.” The woman made a tic sound, coming over to Dice as he finally came down from the ceiling. “We’re both fine.”

“Speak for yourself.” Dice grumbled, wincing as the woman outlined the crack he got. She made a tch sound inspecting it.

“I knew those boys were lucky, but talk about overkill…” She sighed softly before her hand glowed and a warm sensation allowed Dice a brief moment of relaxation as his crack receded and vanished.

“You knew about them?!” Devil whined as he attempted to come over, only to stop when his lackeys pulled him down to start tending to his injuries.

“I ran into them on my way out to see Johnny.” She said simply. “Might’ve blew on their first round of dice before I left. Figured they’d run out once they had their fill or you kicked them out for not being up to snuff. They certainly aren’t the usual kind of men you boys get…And hardly seemed like the running and gunning type.” Devil grumbled as Dice sighed. “There, you should be better now…”

“Thanks, Lady Luck....”

“Aw, don’t thank me yet King; me and Johnny saw the mess that got left and boy do you fellas have some work!”  
.

* * *

.  
  
“Aw, come on, Cup, I’d really not get in trouble…”

“Pshaw, Mugs! This will be fine! We’ve beat the both of them before, so us just showing up will scare them into behaving!” Cuphead continued to walk to the former casino, with his brother sighing in defeat before following after him. “Dice! Devil! You better not be trying to make anymore contracts!” There was the banging of something being dropped onto something else and the sound of someone stepping on a cat’s tail and the sound of things breaking before the brothers saw the Devil’s ‘lackey’ wearing the closest thing that could be called “casual wear” come out from behind a half destroyed wall. The two brothers were more in shock and awe about the casino manager’s choice of clothing than being angry the dice was trying to rebuild said casino. “Whoa…I didn’t know he didn’t wear suits all the time…”

“Same here...he does look nice…” Dice groaned loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose; it still boggled him that these two kids were the ones that caused this mess in the first place. “U-Um, Hello Mr. King Dice! W-We wanted to make sure that nobody was hurt here!” Dice blinked slowly as Cups shoved his brother, even he wasn’t impressed by the attempted lie.

“Oh look how adorable you boys are!” Lady Luck exclaimed as she spotted the two. She floated over to them and cooed. “I can certainly tell now, thanks to it being light out!” Mugman mumbled a thank you as Cuphead raised an eyebrow.

“Who are you ma’am?” Dice caught the snort in his hand as Lady Luck gave him a glare as she stood.

“I am Fortuna, goddess of luck and good fortune,” She explained before sighing. “But now a days everybody just calls me Lady Luck. I usually keep an eye on the boys, but the _one_ time I leave them alone,”

“HEY!!” The devil bellowed before there was a thunk sound. “Ow! What was _THAT_ for!?”

“She’s got a point you son of a gun; you’re the only always pushing the buttons and then actin’ all surprised when the consequences aren’t what you-”

“Oh can it you feline!”

“That all you got? Did those boys knock the rest of your brain cells out when they kick your ass?”

“WHY YOU-” Dice and Fortuna exchanged looks before sighing heavily while the brothers looked both intrigued and concerned.

“Rebuilding is going to have to wait….”

“Unfortunately it seems like it.”


	9. Meeting the Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werner makes the mistake of going out in public with the Cup Bros to run some errands and shenanigans occur.

....

“Mortimer?” Werner froze and covered the side of his face in embarrassment as Cups and Mugs saw the shorter mouse come over. “Morty, is that really you?”

“He’s Werner Werman…” Mugs said slowly.

“Ze boy is correct, my name iz not Mortimer.” The mouse didn’t look convinced, crossing his arms.

“You look exactly like him, minus the bad dye job.”

“Perhaps this Mortimer guy is his cousin or something?” Mugs offered sheepishly only to get the cool glare of the mouse as Werman offered Mugs a sympathetic smile, clearly appreciating the help as another mouse, this time in a polka dotted dress, came over.

“Oh! There you are Mickey! We’re-Oh!” She looked at Werner, who himself looked like he wanted to be eaten by a non-robotic cat before curtsying. “How do you all of you fine boys do? I hope Mickey isn’t causing too much of a kerfuffle.” The first mouse looked at her in disbelief.

“Minnie, don’t tell me you don’t even recognize your ex-boyfriend!” Werner groaned loudly as Cuphead spoke the obvious.

“Werman had a girlfriend?” The pair looked up at him, as if the soul collectors couldn’t believe that. “Is that why you sold your soul?”

“No. I did not do zhat for such a petty reason.”

“And besides,  _ Mickey _ ,” Minnie said cooly, as she gave her boyfriend a look. “Even if he was Mortimer, I’m not tolerating either one of you getting into a one-upmen contest.” She shook her head before turning to the cups. “My apologizes for Mickey, he’s still a bit sore about my previous love life. But anyways, we’re just visiting the Isle before we have to get back to work, what brings you boys in?”

“We’re helping Mr. Werman get some supplies for his cat-bot!” Mugs said happily.

“Ja, she needs some maintenance…”

“A cat bot?” Minnie asked curiously.

“Yeah! A giant cat robot! That ate him after we beat him-and I tell yeah it can shoot out ghost rats and-” Cuphead continued to excitedly tell the mice about the fight as Werner wiped his head.

“Dat rat owes me tenfold…”

“So it is your cousin?” Werner looked at Mugman, who was innocently looking at him.

“Tvin brother, Mugman, we vent our separate vays before the war,” He shrugged before rubbing his nose. “We vrote to each other for a vile…”

“Mortimer did mention you once,” Minnie offered sweetly. “I was surprised at how close you two looked in the old photos when I first saw them.” She chuckled. “Though the idea of a cat robot is...something he didn’t tell me about…” Werner shrugged.

“You leave certain zings out after selling your soul to zhe literal Devil.”

“But he has it back now!” Mugman offered quickly at the shocked faces of Minnie and Mickey. “Me and Cups got it back for him and everybody else that….um...lost ‘em?”

“Well, you certainly are good friends….” Minnie managed out before chuckling nervously. “Maybe next we come down to visit, we can bring Mortimer along and you two can catch up,” Mickey and Werner’s faces were priceless as the two Cup Bros beamed.

“Yeah! That would be a great idea!” Mugman exclaimed.

“We could have a party too and invite everybody too! Bon Bon makes great cakes too!!” Minnie clapped her hands and beamed.

“Wonderful!”


	10. Meeting the Mouse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short drabble, inspired by both the previous chapter and the LabRat work by LovelyLlama.

...

“You’re a funny kid Junior,” Werner perked up as he heard a familiar voice and he quickly rushed outside to see Dr. Khal’s home to see the robot talking with-

“Mortimer!?” The rat and robot turned as Werner came over. “Vat brings you here?” The rat in question shrugged.

“Four words; Nosy ex and co.” Junior looked confused as Mortimer counted off the words before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Vati? Do you know him?” Werner smiled.

“Ya, I do. He iz my twin brother.” Junior’s eyes went wide in excitement.

“Really? He’s my uncle? That’s so cool!” Mortimer smiled softly as he looked at Werner.

“You’ve been pretty busy, huh?” Werner felt his face flush slightly as he thought about the doctor and his robotic son.

“J-Ja…” Mortimer snickered playfully nudging him in the side.

“Alrighty, stop hiding the surprise, I wanna meet ‘em!” Werner momentarily had a flash of concern-what would Mortimer say about him and Khal-but Junior had already gone to find his father. Mortimer chuckled.

“He’s a good kid.” Mortimer said. “Little big for an actual kid, but point still stands.” Werner chuckled.

“Ja, he is a good child…” The conversation trailed off awkwardly before the giant robot returned, along with the doctor in his palm. “Ah! Doctor, this iz Mortimer, Mortimer this iz-” He turned to Mortimer, who had unreadable reaction, which was concerting. “Mortimer?” The rat looked a little startled before chuckling nervously.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry, zoned out momentarily, my bad-cha-cha!” He said, rubbing the back of his head before offering his hand. “Mortimer Mouse, Doctor…?”

“Dr. Khal!” The man said quickly, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. “Junior mentioned that your two were related?” He looked over at Werner as Mortimer spoke up.

“Yeah, we’re technically twins, but I left home as soon as I could...bit by the acting bug and all that.” Mortimer said simply, the slightest hint of regret in his voice. 

“Do you know Sally Stageplay?” Junior asked and Mortimer laughed.

“Oh no kid, I’m more belonging to the films and stuff like that!” He explained. “Usually just bit pieces and really minor villain roles, but it’s something at least-cha.” He shrugged absently. “Though I’ve heard some good things about her,”

“Oh you bet!” Junior said excitedly before looking at his fathers. “Papa, Vati, can I take Mr. Mortimer to see Sally’s show?” Dr. Khal chuckled.

“Junior, I think that-”

“It’s cool, Doc,” Mortimer said, laughing. “Me and Junior can hang while you two do your thing,” He offered a cheeky wink. “Just don’t have too much fun, a’right?” He offered a whink at Werner, who went beet red and as Mortimer started walking off with Junior. Dr. Khal chuckled albeit nervously at the shenanigans.

“He is a character….isn’t he?”


	11. Childlike Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles with the Devil and Mugman as the stars as both are kinda like children in their innocence sometimes.
> 
> Minor spoilers for Sally Stageplay's Alternate Fight

....

“By the Legendary Chalice herself, go get a DAMN ROOM!” The pixie snapped loudly as she shoved Dice and the Devil into the office and slammed the door shut. The two exchanged marginally confused looks as they heard the click of the lock and sighed.

“I do not know what she’s referring to.” Dice said simply as he adjusted his cufflinks out of habit; being the manager of the casino owned by the  _ literal _ Devil had its perk.

“Maybe it’s that time of the month.” Dice looked at the Devil, moderately horrified his boss was going to go down that path. “You know, witches, goddesses and all those wizards all have that time of the month when they get all whiny and bitchy.” Dice blinked slowly. “I mean I get the whole tic for tac thing with magic, but it just seems kinda weird.” Dice struggled to keep a straight face as he tried to speak.

“I-I think that Fortuna….she’s referring to playful banter between us?” He managed out and the Devil looked at him in confusion. “She’s probably annoyed with it.”

“But that’s what people do, right? When they tolerate each other, right?” He asked, the confusion obvious on his face as Dice realized that his boss, the literal Devil of Inkwell, holder and keeper of damned souls, was like an absolute dork. A fuzzy and adorable dork.

“Boss...do you know what the birds and the bees are?”

“Is the kitchen getting swarmed again!? I told that Rumor to stop hiding out here!” Dice lost it and bent over, laughing his ass off, confusing his boss even further. “Why are you laughing Dice?! This is serious! Stop laughing!!”

.

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was,” Dice said. “But he....he...well he’s like a child in  _ that _ regards…” Fortuna laughed brightly as the two were in the emptying casino, later that evening.

“Well, I certainly apologize for shoving you two in a locked room!” She said in between her laughs. “With the way you two chatted and bickered with each other I thought you two were an old married couple!” Dice chuckled and shook his head.

“Hardly. It’s unprofessional for a boss employee relationship, even if he’s the literal devil.”

…

* * *

 

…

“Mugman, it’s fine! Really!” Sally’s husband said, patting the boy as the cup clung to the human man, even after the contracts were handed over. “It didn’t hurt, I promise, it was just a surprise, ok?” He shot a look at his wife, who despite looking worse for wear after the battle, had a soft smile on her face at how concerned and terrified the mug was that he had actually killed the man. “It’s alright kiddo,” Mugman looked up at the man.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Not trying to get the contract would’ve been better, but it’s not like you have a choice.” Sally muttered as she patted the kid. “But like the bard says, ‘When life gives you lemons’,”  Her husband chuckled and pecked his wife on the cheek.

“I don’t think that’s from the bard darling, but you’ve got a point.” He turned to Mugman, helping the boy get up. “A sign of a good actor is how well they react and handle changes.” He explained before spitting out a piece of the chandelier. He stared at it as Mugman looked ready to burst into tears again as Sally sighed.

“You should go work on getting the rest of the contracts Mugman,” She said, starting to shoo the boy out. “I’ll make sure he goes and sees a doctor, ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine Sally! We can-No don’t touch that June! That’s not for putting in your mouth!” 

“But Daddy ate it!” Sally let out a long sigh as she walked Mugman out.

“Pray for what part of my soul is still salvageable after you get it back to that furbucket of a Devil.”

“Um...ok?”


	12. Spa Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble starring the boys as they visit a part of Inkwell Hell that wasn't available before.

...

“Wowie! Look how cool this is!” Cuphead exclaimed. “It’s a bunch of swimming pools!” Fortuna exchanged looks with the skeletal staff before sighing, hoping that this encounter with the boys wouldn't get the place destroyed.

“What are you boys doing here?” She called out, adjusting her robe. “You know you two aren’t exactly allowed at the casino again…” The red shorts-wearing cup looked up at her and beamed.

“Yeah, but this isn’t the casino!”

“M-Miss Hilda mentioned this place and Cups got curious…” Mugman said sheepishly and the pixie sighed and shook her head, though she was chuckling.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that logic….don’t have the time for that…” She said shaking her head. “But this isn’t a pool, Cuphead, this is a spa.”

“A what-now?”

“A spa, bath house, it’s supposed to be a place where people can relax before going into the casino.” Both drinkware stared at her, innocent confusion on their faces and the pixie chuckled. “You know how relaxing it can before after working so hard to have a nice warm bath?” Mugman nodded quickly as Cuphead reluctantly followed, obviously still a child with his dislike of bathing. “Well, this place is kinda like that; people come in here to relax and feel better before they either head home or back into the casino.” She smiled and wiggled her fingers, crouching down to the boys’ eye levels as if she was telling them a secret. “Rumor has it that folks who go into the spa come out pretty lucky~” She winked at the boys, who both giggled as she stood up, brushing off some imaginary dust on her robe. “Now, the spa can’t be the only reason you boys are here; I know that you two go full monty with your mischief making.” She crossed her arms. “Lu and Cal aren’t doing any of that soul collecting since you knocked some sense into them.”

“But the casino’s up!” Cuphead argued. “So something’s definitely up!” Fortuna chuckled.

“Well, the boys _have_ to have something to do, or there’d be more trouble on the isles than before.” She gestured for the boys to follow her. “Thankfully, you two won’t have to worry,” She led them to an office overlooking part of the casino and pointed to familiar figures. Cups and Mugs pressed their faces against the glass and saw the Devil being held back by King Dice as he seemed to be yelling at a lucky casino goer.

“He looks a less scary now…”

“What’s going on?” Cuphead looked up at the pixie who just smirked.

“Lu’s stuck on table duty. And I might’ve tipped his luck to more benefit his opponents today...”


End file.
